Falling for the Teacher
by Demented Dope
Summary: Kagome falls in love with her Teacher
1. Chapter One

WHOOOO SESS/KAG! Sesshomaru might really be OOC but he's still the hottest guy in show biz!

This isn't the one I wanted to do but I got two chapter of it done and I dunno if im going to post it or not its up to you guys. This is one that I dunno just came to me while I was at school and hehe I REALLY REALLY like my Science teacher and History teacher their both hot! (Prays no one I know reads fanfiction) anyways this is just a short chapter if you like it review and tell me. Oh its also kinda in first person ifs its not good don't kill me! Think of all the wonderful reviews I gave all the stories ive read!

Chapter One

"Sis Getup!" This is my little brother Souta, he's 9 he's a pain too but I love him all the same.

"Not now Souta." I just wanted sleep.

"School starts in 20 mins.!"

My eyes shot open "20 MINS. FUCK!" I ran into my bathroom, brushed my teeth. Brushed my hair, and put love fest body spray on. I ran out of my bathroom and into my closet 'what to wear!' "Oh I know" I pulled out a shirt that said 'Nice People Suck'.

Now you may think I'm an I–want-everyone's-attention kind of a person but I'm not. I'm totally opposite. I don't like to participate in school activities, talk in front of classes, and I absolutely loath people who think they're better then other because they are rich. I have money but I don't rub that in the face of the kids who don't.

Anyway back to my day. I also pulled out my black Slipknot pants. I threw on my sneakers, grabbed my keys, and ran out my bedroom door.

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye Hunny."

I went into the garage and got in my 1988 Ford Mustang with Tee-Tops. I love my car. Its painted bright neon orange. Yeah its stand out but its me. So I get to school right when the tardy bell rings.

"Shit late on my first day as a senior!" I can tell this is gong to be a good year. I looked at my schedule. First period History, second period Math, Lunch, third period Biology, fourth period P.E. I grab my book bag and run down the hall to the history room. I skidded to a stop in front of the door. I quietly open the door. There at the teacher's desk was a gift from god! The young teacher had long silver hair, beautiful amber eyes, and my guess is he was about 6'3. He spoke.

"And who are you?" Damn even his voice is sexy.

"Higurashi Kagome." He looked down at his attendance sheet.(I dunno if that's how you spell I couldn't find a reference when I was typing sorry!)

"Ok, take a seat." I spotted the seat I wanted, all the way in the back by a window. Perfect. I was heading to my seat when the class bitch Kagura spoke up.

"Another year Higurashi, and trust me it's going to be the worst yet."

"Oh you're going to get me? I seem to think it's going to be the other way around."

"Ladies. Miss. Higurashi take your seat." The amber haired beauty said.

"Yeah whatever." I went to my seat, pulled out my CD player and started listening to Creed.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

After Mr. Tashio dismissed us from history. I was on my way to math when I heard my name being screamed. I turned around to see Sango running toward me.

"Hey Sango." She wasn't slowing down; she ran into me and gave me hug.

"Hey Kagome. I haven't seen you all summer." Yeah I know its been heaven. Let me explain. Sango is one of my friends its just she can be annoying some times.

"Yeah I know Sango."

"Have you seen Miroku yet?"

"Nope." Miroku is another one of my friends. He is a lecher and a pervert. He gropes everyone he meets; well the girls anyway.

**Ring Ring**

"Shit late again. Bye Sango!"

"Bye Kagome."

I walk to the math classroom and looked around for a seat. I grinned. Of course there is always a seat in the back just for me. I chuckled to myself. I didn't get to have another little chat with Kagura, because, she isn't in this class.

"Ok class here's your textbooks." I hate this teacher, Mr. Naraku. He creeps me out; all last year he kept asking me out, of course, I told him no but he was very persistent. Like I would date a teacher? HA Please.

Lunch, my favorite class. I'm not a pig; I'm not fat; I just love food. After I went through the lunch line and got my lunch I went to my table in the darkest corner. It was dark because a few light bulbs blew over top of it and no ones fixed it yet.

While I was eating Sango and Miroku walked over with their trays.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey" Miroku was rubbing his cheek.

"I take it Miroku asked the Freshmen to bear his child?" I started laughing.

"Yes the pervert did and I gave him a good beating for it." Sango sounded more pissed then she usually does.

I started to laugh, when someone walked over to our table and asked to sit down. It was Mr. Tashio.

"Sure Teach. Just watch Sango she can hit pretty hard." Sango smacked upside his head.

Mr. Tashio said down across from me. He started at me. His amber eyes are gorgeous!

"Hello Miss. Higurashi." Sango looked as me, when she saw that I didn't respond she stepped on my foot.

"Ow Fucking Hell What Was That FOR?"

"Its polite to say hi back when someone says hello." Sango gritted through her teeth

"Fine. If it will save my toes. Hey Mr. Tashio" He nodded.

"Why do you guys sit under a table with hardly any light?" Mr. Tashio asked.

"Because of Nocturnal Women over there." Miroku pointed to me.

"Miroku shut up."

"Ah Kaggie you know you love me." He slid his hand on my butt.

"Fucking Pervert!" I slapped him in the face.

"It was worth the pain." Miroku slid onto the floor.

"Kagome!"

I turned around to see Kagura walking toward me.

"Hello Kagura."

"So Kagome when do you want to fight me?"

"Right now is good enough for me." I got up and started to walk toward her but a hand on my hand held me back.

"No you wont fight at school." Mr. Tashio pulled me away from Kagura.

"Ahh Kagome has a bodyguard." I ripped my hand away from his and jumped on her.

"You Bitch!" I hit her head off the floor and punched her in the face.

Mr. Tashio grabbed me around the waist and pulled me off of her.

"Come on Kagome." He was leading me away from the cafeteria. I pushed his arms away from my waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Principal office. Kagura is the 'Queen of the School'. Give Mrs. Keade three minutes. "

The intercom came on "Kagome Higurashi come to the office please." The intercom clicked off.

"I'll come with you and tell her what happened." Mr. Tashio started walking past me, when I grabbed his arm.

"Nah that's ok." He turned and looked at me

"You could get suspended."

I chuckled "Suspension… Vacation its all the same." I smiled.

Mr. Tashio looked down at his arm. My hand was still on his.

"Oh sorry.." I pulled my hand away and my cheeks got a pinkish tint.

"Kagome!" I turned around and there stood Mrs. Keade.

"I was on my way." I started walking toward her when I heard Mr. Tashio speak up.

"Mrs. Keade, I was the whole thing. Miss. Kagura started it." Mr. Tashio smirked.

"Doesn't matter. Miss Kagome hit Miss Kagura."

I rolled my eyes.

"Can I just get my punishment?" I was dying to get out of school. I was starting to get hot, while looking at Mr. Tashio.

"Mrs. Keade turned to face me.

"Fine. Detention for three months starting tomorrow." She walked off.

"Wait…. Can't I appeal for suspension!" I turned toward the lockers behind me and punched it. Ow that was smart.

"Fucking old hag."

"You didn't need to punch a poor helpless locker."

"Three months! Why couldn't she just suspend me for two or three weeks?"

"Why would you rather be suspend instead of having detention?"

"I hate the detention teacher. Mr. Naraku. He asks me out every chance he gets."

"Mr. Naraku doesn't do detention anymore. I do.

My eyes got big. Three months worth of detention with Sexy Mr. Tashio? Maybe every cloud does have a silver lining.


	3. Chapter Three

**Ok here is Kagome school schedule**

**1st history**

**2nd Math**

**Lunch**

**3rd Biology**

**4th PE**

**Each class is and hour and 30 mins and lunch is 45 mins**

**Falling for the Teacher**

**Chapter Three**

My third period class biology went fast, so here I was in fourth period PE class. Kagura is in this class but she was staying away from me. She had a beauty mark on her left check the size of my fist.

PE went by slow but because all we did was get our lockers and locks.

The bell rang and I went to m locker to put my books away when I bumped into someone.

"Opps Sorry." I looked up into dark gray eyes. Oh great.

"Kagome how lovely it is to see you." Mr. Naraku grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Let me go" I pushed at his arms.

"No. No till you agree-…" I fell on the ground and looked up to see Mr. Naraku against the wall held by Mr. Tashio.

"Tashio what do u tying your doing? Assaulting a fellow teacher."

"Kagome are you all right?" Mr. Tashio looked toward me.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you."

"Oh Kagome dear I didn't know you already had a lover. My bad." Naraku grinned. "Good choice Tashio, I've been trying to have her for a while now."

My jaw dropped about five feet._ He's not my lover. Though I wouldn't complain if he were. (Who would?) _

"What I'm not his lover!"

"Kagome get out of here." Mr. Tashio looked back at me. I nodded and left for the parking lot.

I walked toward my car and was in my seat when someone tapped on my window. I looked up and saw amber eyes. I opened my door and shut it and leaned on my car.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt u did he?"

"Yeah I'm fine. And thanks again." I could feel my checks getting warm from staring at him again.

"No problem. If he bothers you again, tell me."

"Ok Mr. Tashio." I looked at the pavement while trying to get rid of my blush.

"Outside of school I'm Sesshomaru."

"Alright Sesshomaru." _Oh My God his name sounds so cute! _I looked at my watch.

"Ah Shit Sorry but I got to go I'm late for work!"

I opened my door and slide into my seat. Sesshomaru waved as I pulled out of the parking lot.

I know this is really short and IM SORRY! but this should tie u over till get more wrote!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – Falling for the Teacher

Last Time:

"Outside of school I'm Sesshomaru."

"Alright Sesshomaru." _Oh My God his name sounds so cute! _I looked at my watch.

"Ah Shit Sorry but I got to go I'm late for work!"

I opened my door and slide into my seat. Sesshomaru waved as I pulled out of the parking lot.

NOW:

I Pulled out of the school parking and headed to my job at Shikon Forest. I pulled into my parking space and ran inside before I was later then I already was.

"Yo Kagome your late!" I looked over my shoulder to see the manger of the café.

"I know Inuyasha! Sorry! I got held up by one of my teachers at school."

I made my way to the back of the café.

"Hey Kagome." I turned around to see one of my friends and co-workers.

"Hey Rin. How did you like the summer break?"

"It was great my dad sent me on a cruise to the Bahamas. I had so much fun! Next time you have to come with me!"

I laughed nervously. "Maybe." I'm actually scared of boats, ever since I saw Titanic when I was twelve. But my friends don't know that cause I'm supposed to be this tough girl.. I gotta reputation to protect.

"Girls your shift started twenty minutes ago."

"We are coming. Let's go before he blows his top." I laughed and followed Rin out of the backroom and to the counter.

There was a customer standing with his back to me.

"Hello my I help you?" the customer turned around I was shocked.

"Mr. Ta…." He raised a eyebrow at me. "I mean Sesshomaru."

"Hello Kagome. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah for about three weeks now. Can I get you anything?

"Yes, a French cappuccino and Inuyasha please."

" OK your total is $2.75 and a headache on the side."

I laughed when he smirked.

"I'll be right back." I went to the back and told Rin to make his drink while I went to get Inuyasha out of his office. I knocked on the door.

"A customer wants to see you."

"Alright I'll be right there." I walked back to Rin was supposed to be but she wasn't there.

I walked back up to my register to see her talking to Sesshomaru.

"He'll be right out." I said to him

"Oh Kagome. This is my Dad, Sesshomaru Tashio." Oh great Sexy Tashio is my best friends dad.

" I have met him before. He's my history teacher."

"You teach at our school now? Hmm maybe I should start paying attention in school."

"Maybe then I won't have to tutor you in almost every subject."

Rin's eyes widen. Then she kicked me.

"Ow! Rin!" Rin was laughing at me.

Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Rin **was** she tutoring you in everything?"

"Not everything… P.E. I was good in."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Hey Kags. Who wanted me?"

"Rin we will talk about this later." Poor Rin maybe I shouldn't had said anything. Oh well.

"Sesshomaru Tashio." I pointed to him.

"Hello Little brother." I looked at Rin.

"They're brothers?" Rin nodded.

"Half-brothers." Both guys said at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Your still brothers none the less."

"Can I speak to you in private Inuyasha?"

"Sure _Lord Fluffy!_"

They headed to Inuyasha's office.

"Rin can I confess something? Without you killing me?

"Sure."

"Your dad is fucking HOT!"

sorry it took so long! I'm having a poll I wont update till I at least get 10 reviews though!

**Will Rin be….**

**Ok with it**

**Pissed off**

**Surprise me**

**Pick one and review.. Remember I'm not updating till I get 10 answers! See ya till next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

OK here are the results of the poll

Ok with it—7 

**Ok with it but somewhat pissed—3**

**Pissed off—0 **

**Surprise Me—1 **

**So I have decided that its going to be a little of both ok? She will be not pissed but upset but she will be fine with it when shes see's that her dad is also starting to like kagome. That will be in the next chapter. So shes not going to be upset for long ok? **

**Also In this chapter Kagome is not going to be the nice little girl she normally is.**

Last Time:

"Rin can I confess something? Without you killing me?

"Sure."

"Your dad is fucking HOT!"

Now:

Rin started laughing.

"Great joke Kagome!"

I started to fidget and her cheeks got red. Rin's face fell.

"Oh my god you was serious? I thought you was joking."

"Umm No. I was serious." I laughed weakly.

Rin had a look of disgusted on her face.

"Hey are you guys even working out here?" I looked back into the hallway to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walking toward us.

"In fact yes we are." I looked over to see if Rin still was in shock.

Rin's eyes darted from Sesshomaru to me.

"I'm going in the back if anyone needs me." She turned to Sesshomaru. " Bye Daddy see you at home." She gave him a peck on the cheek and headed toward the back.

I sighed. _Great my friend is pissed at me cause I like her dad. Ok it does sound bad when its said that way._

"What is the matter with Rin?" The brothers both stared at me.

"We didn't agree about something?" I laughed nervously.

"Oh yeah Inuyasha I have detention for three months so I'm gonna be a little late."

"What did you do to get three months of detention?" Kagome jumped up on the counter to sit. She was facing the brothers now.

"She punched the school's 'goddess' " Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know what happened?" Inuyasha raised and eyebrow. I snorted shit everyone knew what happen. It was so fun!

I lay back on the counter I didn't realized that my shirt had slipped up to show my stomach and the color of my bra until I saw I had to guys with their eyes glued to me.

Sess POV

"How do you know what happened?" My half-brother is stupid. It's Final. I saw Kagome lay back on the counter her shirt slipped to show her bra. Hmm black. One of my fave colors. I looked over to see my idiot brother looking as well. Kagome noticed we had stopped talking and looked up. She looked me in the eye I could feel my cheeks start to blush.

Kag's POV

I looked at Sesshomaru he started to blush. Oh that's so cute! Focus Kagome that's Rin's dad it shouldn't be cute! I saw Inuyasha staring at me too. He and his brother share some traits, silver hair, amber eyes, but I think Sesshomaru is still hotter. I would date Inuyasha if his brother wouldn't date me.

I sat up on my elbows so now they couldn't see up m shirt. Thank god I wore pants today not a skirt or they would be looking somewhere else!

"So Inuyasha can I go ahead and leave work?" He shook his head.

"Huh what did you say?"  
"Can I go ahead and leave work? PLEASE?" I did my famous puppy pout.

"Fuck yeah sure. We are not the busy." I jumped off the counter and hugged him. I saw something flash in Sesshomaru's eyes but I couldn't tell what.

"So what are you going to do now that you're off work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I was thinking of getting Rin later tonight and going club…. I mean going to the movies cause we are not old enough to get into clubs! RIN!"  
Oh yeah stupid just tell you friends DAD your taking his daughter out CLUBBING! I'm Dead!

I walked to the back to talk to Rin. I see her just sitting in the employee's lounge.

"Rin umm I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have told you that. I'm sorry."

"No Kagome I'm sorry, I have had friends that have said my dad was hot. Just I didn't expect it from you. And if you and him get married I'm not calling you mommy!" wait what did Rin say!

"Married! RIN what the heck. I'm not going to date him let alone marry him!" Rin started laughing.

"I was kidding Kags"

"Ok so I'm off work cause I asked Inuyasha, and now your going to ask so we can go clubbing tonight!" This is going to be so much fun!  
"you still go the fake id's we bought last year Miss. Shoma?" I started laughing.

"Yes I do Miss. Tachi!" We both were laughing at the last names we made up to put on our ids.

"Lets go ask Inuyasha now about me getting off." Rin pulled me out of the chair that I had been sitting and we locked arms and walked back out to where the boys were.

They stopped talking when we came in the door.

"Uncle Inuyasha." Rin said sweetly.

"You only call me that when you want something." Rin grinned. I was laughing behind my hand I couldn't stop. I looked at Sesshomaru and wished I hadn't he had this look in his eye that scared me but excited me at the same time. I stopped laughing and diverted my eyes back to Rin.

"Can I have the rest of the day off?"

" Yes sure! Why not? Its not like I have a business to run."

"Great lets go Shoma!" I started laughing again.

"Onward Tachi!" We walked out of the café and to my car.

"OK its 4:30. do we need to go shopping or just swap clothes? Do you got any black skimpy dresses that is what I'm in the mood for."

"No daddy wont let me wear them so I don't buy them."

"It's settled then, Shopping."  
We drove to the mall that was only downtown. It was about 10 minute drive.

We walked inside a cute little boutique. Rin was looking at a clinging orange dress.

"Kagome this is the PERFECT dress FOR YOU! You have the best curves and this dress would go perfect with it."  
I looked at the dress it was beautiful. It's was orange. Like a bright orange, with rhinestones in it everywhere so when you moved it the light would catch them and it looked great.

"I'll try it on. While you keeping looking."  
I went to the dressings room and was getting undressed when my thoughts drifted to Sesshomaru. Why was he starting at me like that? I know he saw my stomach and bra. Did he think I was hot? Or was he disgusted?  
I had finished putting the dress on and looked in the mirror. Oh my god. That girl was not me. That girl was sexy and gorgeous. The dress hem was about five inches above her knees. And Rin was right it showed off every one of my curves.

I walked out of the dressing room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Kagome Get it . its looks so great one you!." I walked up to the counter to talk to the sales lady.

"is it ok if I wear It out of here?"

"Oh sure hunny. Just let me ring it up here…… Ok that will be 250 please."

I reached into my purse and got out my credit card that was to my very own bank account! My mom was loaded. When my dad died he had a 2 million-death insurance on him. I wish he was here instead of the money but it still helps.

After I purchased my dress and put my other clothes in a bag. Rin showed me the dress she chose. It was a very pretty green (like her school outfit) dress that came down to where about my did and it also had rhinestones on it. She tried it on and looked great so she did what I did and just wore it out of the store.

After she got done paying for it we had to find shoes for out dress so we went to a shoe shop and bought orange and green shoes.

When we got back into my car it was 6:00.

"Ok we are not going to leave until what about 8? So we got two hours to do our make up and hair."

"Lets go to my house Daddy shouldn't be there."

I drove up to Rin's house and wow it was a mansion wait no it was a castle.

"Why the hell does your dad work when he's rich?"

"Dad likes working. Each year he has a new job tho but he likes to work I guess."

"Lets hope working daddy isn't home or we are so screwed. Lets go."  
When we got inside it was like walking back into time. There were swords on the walls, suits of armor, paintings of battles and creatures. There was this one that I really liked I walked over to it and the caption it said under it was **_The Western Lord in his Demon Form._**

To say it was beautiful didn't do it justice. The 'lord' was a giant white fluffy dog with a crescent moon on his forehead.

"I see you have found Dad's favorite painting. He has had that for about 20 years."

"Does your dad Believe that Demons really existed?"  
"I don't know you would have to ask him. Do you believe in them?"  
"I believe that there are things in this world we cant explain but to go as far as to say that there were these creatures that had the power to turn into something like this. It makes you wonder that if they were so powerful how come they are existent. I'm sure the human race didn't pose a threat to them. Oh its 7:00 we gotta get ready and fast!"

"OH my Gosh Lets go!"  
Rin started running up the stairs. I laughed and started following her. When came to this hall with pictures lining both walls.

"Who are all these people?"

"They are the generations of Tashio's before daddy. I don't even know half of their names."  
We got to Rin's room and it is bigger then my house! Ok that is exaggerating but it's close.

Rin went to her bathroom and I started using makeup I had in my bookbag and getting ready in front of Rin's full-length mirror.'

I brushed my hair out and teased it. I put some gold-glittery eyeshadow on and some glossy lip-gloss.

Rin came out of the bathroom with her make up already done.

"Hey Kagome its only 7:30 wanna leave early?"

"Yeah sure so we can get out of here before your dad gets home. What is he doing anyways?"

"He's supposed to be visiting some old friends of his. Knowing him he wont be back till later tonight. It's perfect we can sneak back in before he gets home!" We started laughing this was going to be so much fun!

We headed downstairs out the door and got into my car.

"So what club you wanna go to?" I asked.

"Hmmm Oh how about that new one that opened up last week. Ohh what's the name…"

"You mean Club Festive?"

"Yeah its suppose to be H-O-T hot!" I started laughing.

"Rin I don't know about you sometimes."

"Well lets go then!" We locked up the house and got into my car. It was about a 20-minute drive from Rin's house.

"Oh my god Kagome this place is huge on the outside!"  
I starting squealing.

"Rin get ready to have the best time of your life!" We parked the car got out and went inside.

The inside we better then the outside.

When you walked in there is this one humungous room. There was a disco ball on the ceiling with neon lights. There was a bar in the middle of the room, with some tables around it. There was crimson carpet with black walls. There was chairs that was attach to the ceiling with a chain.(You know like the ones in that club on 2fast 2furious.) there was Pool tables on one side of the bar and a DJ and dancing on the other side.

"Kagome we are going to LIVE here!"

"I know what you mean. Lets go dance girl!"  
We made our way to the dance floor and started dancing with each other until two guys came up to us.

"Hello Ladies wanna have a male dance partner?" the one that was talking had his hair in a high ponytail on his head with blue eyes. He had a really nice body. The other one had red hair with emerald eyes, he had a nice body too but he looked a little too boyish for me.

"Sure handsome." I went to dance with Ponytail and Rin danced with the red head.

"Do you have a name love?" He asked

"It's Kagome. You?"

"Kouga. You have a very lovely name."

"Why thank you. Your pretty smooth with words. But can you dance?" I started laughing. I guess he's never met someone like me before.

Kouga started grinding his hips into my butt. I was moving my butt in little circles on his private area. His hands was on my hips. To say the least I was enjoying myself until I heard my name being screamed.

I looked up to see Rin being dragged by Sesshomaru and they were heading our direction. Oh shit I am in so much trouble if he calls my mom.

Kouga stopped dancing when I did. He saw that Sesshomaru was coming our way so he wrapped his arms around my waist.

When they got to where we were standing I felt like I was going to die.

"What the Hell Do you and Rin think You are Doing Here!"

I was going to answer but obviously the fates decided they wanted to mess it up some more.

"Hey Buddy this here is MY woman so why don't you take you little girlfriend there and go somewhere else so we can dance again." I put my hand over my face. The people around had stopped dancing and was watching the fight that was getting ready to brew. I decide to try and save this before it got to bad.

"Kouga that girl is his daughter. And who said I was your woman I was just dancing with you!"  
Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist.

"Come on I'm taking you girls home." He started to pull me behind him.

"Wait a minute I can take Kagome home. Come on baby lets go." He grabbed my other wrist. God I now know how a toy feels being fought over by two kids. Its killer on the arms.

"WILL you stop it you too! Sesshomaru I'm not your daughter. Kouga I'm not your woman." They both let go of my wrists. I looked at Rin. She looks just as embarrassed as I did.

"Come on Rin lets go." I grabbed her hand and started walking out of the club, but I still heard Sesshomaru's warning.

"If you come anywhere near them two again I will kill you."  
I decided to let it go for now. My plan at this moment was to get to his house get my stuff and get back home before he could lecture me again. I had a feeling that he wasn't done yelling yet.

The drive back to Rin's house was pretty quiet. When we got back to the house and inside that is when the laughter came in.

"Oh my god Kagome can you believe that happened? I mean we so was having fun and dad came and ruined it."

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Yes but you got to admit is was pretty Funny." I was still laughing.

"Yes it was."

We both was still laughing when the door slammed. Shit I forgot my plan.. Leave before Sesshomaru got home.

"What the FUCK do you think you guys were doing? HUH?"

"Where do you come of thinking you can lecture me? I'm not your daughter!"

"I can lecture you when your plans involve my daughter. I bet she didn't even want to go there!"  
Rin jumped up at that.

"I'm not 'Daddy's little girl' anymore! I'm 17!"

"My point exactly you 17 when your 18 you can do whatever the hell you want as long as you are not under my roof!"  
"Kagome will you stay here tonight please? I really need someone to talk to."

"Yeah sure Rin. Let's go upstairs so 'Daddy' doesn't lecture us." We started walking up the stairs.

"Kags those moves you were doing tonight with Kouga were awesome. Wish I could move like that." I laughed.

"I'll teach ya. It's **all **in the hips." I raised my eyebrows. She got my hidden message and started laughing.

When we got to her room she let me borrow some shorts and a baggy shirt to sleep in.

"Hey Rin I'm going to the kitchen to get me a drink ok. Want one?"

"No thanks. We'll talk when you get back."

I headed out of her room and down the stairs and turned left at the bottom.

I went over to the sink. I was mumbling to myself.

"..Wonder where the glasses are.."

" In the cabinet to your right."

"EEP" I turned around to see Sesshomaru standing at the door way.

I got a glass out of the cabinet and turned on the sink.

"Can I talk to you for a minute." I got nothing to lose.

"Yeah sure." I sat down at the table on the end. He sat to my right.

"Um I'm sorry about the club I shouldn't have done that your right I'm not your dad. But that doesn't mean I don't care about your well being. You didn't know that guy. He could have taken you to his place and had his way with you."

"Do you think I am that stupid that I couldn't defend myself if a guy was coming on to me that I didn't want to?"

"You wanted him to?"

"What?.. No!.. It was a hypothetical question! If a guy was coming on to me and I liked him I wouldn't stop him. I would let him—" The rest of my sentence was cut off my soft lips on mine. It took me a few minutes to register what was happening. I started to respond once I figured it out. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I granted it. Our tongues was battling for dominance. We had to part because unfortunately humans need oxygen to survive. He rested his forehead on mine. We both were slightly panting.

"umm I think I should go to my house tonight.. right now." I pulled away and stood up. He grabbed my wrist.

"Do you think that kiss was wrong?" He pushed me slightly back down to my seat.

"Sesshomaru you're a good kisser but its just not right between us." Oh god is he a good kisser. Maybe I should have said he was a Great kisser. Hmm.

"Give me a reason why it couldn't happen between us."  
Is he stupid! I'll give him three good reasons.

"How about the fact that I am your student."

"I'm rich I can quit that job. Next reason."

" You're my best friends dad?"

"Rin is a very understanding person and I bet she would be fine with it. Next." Ok this was really starting to get on my nervous

"Our age difference?" He can't find a solution to that one.

"That is the simplest one." I wanted to hit the floor. "You will be 18 in this year so nobody can stop us."

"It sounds like you have thought this thing out."  
"I have. Today when I saw you at the café stretched out on the counter I realized I was attracted to you. I have been thinking all day about this. I figured something like this would happen. I hoped it would happen."

"Sesshomaru if IF IF IF and I mean IF .. Do I need more if's in there?" He shook his head. " IF we figure a way to make this work I will give it a shot. And by making it work I mean I'll be 18, Rin would have to be ok with it and you couldn't be my teacher. If we do all of these things. I will give you a shot. Sound Fair?"

"Sounds great." He stood up because half way through my speech I stood up.

His arm went around my waist and was about to kiss me.

"Another thing. Nothing will happen between us until all three things are done." He sighed and kissed my cheek.

"I can wait. You better be worth it." He laughed and I slapped him on the arm.

"I better get upstairs and check on Rin."

" You don't have to do that." I looked over and Rin stood in the doorway. Shit I am so dead.

"How much did you hear Hunny?" Sesshomaru asked.

" I came in about the time Kagome was talking about hypothetical questions. I saw all of it. When you kissed I had to walk up some of the stairs to keep from squealing!"

"So you're ok with me being with your dad?" So she was serious earlier.

"Yes I told you I was at the café remember!"

"I thought you was joking around cause if looks could kill when I told you he was hot I would have been dead on the spot."

I saw Sesshomaru smile out of the corner of my eye.

"So you told her I was hot?"

Rin walked further into the room and put her arm on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Yes and I told her later that if she wanted to marry you I was ok with it as long as I don't have to call her Mommy." Sesshomaru started laughing. God I'm going to kill Rin.

Sesshomaru put his arms around my waist.

"Kagome one down two more to go." He can hurry up the job one but he can't hurry my birthday. Maybe I shouldn't have made the deal. Am I really going to date him if he goes through with this?

"Guys I'm tired I'm going to bed."

"I'm getting tired to. Today has been a loooong day."

"I know what you mean. It feels like its not going to end. TO THE BED!" Rin and I started laughing. Rin started up the stairs but I couldn't because sesshomaru's arms were still around me.

"Can I speak to you for a minutes. I promise it will be short."

"Go on up without me, I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok and remember no making out! Dads still got two more things to do." Rin was laughing up the stairs.

"Well there goes my idea." I couldn't help it I had to start laughing.

I turned around in his arms so I was facing him.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What day is your birthday?"

"May 4. Its about a month away." Sesshomaru groaned.

"That ok I'll wait."

"You know its 1:00 and I'm not in bed yet and tomorrow is a school day. You being a former teacher should know that if I don't get enough sleep I'm late for school. Like I was today."

"Skip school tomorrow and hang out here with me, watching movies and stuff. No sexual contact unless you start it."

I started laughing.

"And would you be upset if I don't start any?"

"If your not ready for anything tell me and I'll understand. I'm not going to force you to do something with me."

"Ok." I stated yawing.

" You better get to bed."

"Yeah I'm hading there but one thing first." I stood on my tip toes and kissed Sesshomaru lightly on the lips. But I guess he had other ideas. He deepen the kiss by biting on my lip and sliding his tongue in. this went on for a couple minutes. Then he pulled away.

"Sorry I got carried away." I smiled.

"What are you apologizing for? I liked it."

"Hmm come on time for bed." He grabbed my hand and was pulling me up the stairs. When we got to Rin's room he gave me a peck on the lips.

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Sweet Dreams."

"You too. Bye." I opened the door and went inside. I shut the door behind me.

I giggled quietly. Rin was already asleep. I crawled into the sleeping back on the floor and fell fast asleep.

Well C ya Guys Next Chapter! WOW 4,521 Words!

_**Review responses!**_

PrincessSarenity001—I don't even know how it ends yet! lol I haven't got that far:D Thanks for Reviewing!

Sessy-chanlova4eva—First off I loved your review lol I'm pretty sure that Kagura is going to be Naraku's daughter and she's is going to try to get Sesshomaru cause he's going to start to like kagome and Kagome is Kagura's rival . I better shut up before I give to much of the story away ! Thanks for Reviewing

Joey—1. Rin is going to be adopted. There is going to be a story behind it. But will just have to wait to find out.

2. Yes. Like I told Sessy-chanlova4eva Kagura is going to go after Sesshomaru and Naraku is going to try to manipulate Kagome and make her think that Sesshomaru loves Kagura. Thanks for Reviewing!

Uncutetomboy—I loved your review too! Thanks for Reviewing!

Vampiric­Goth—If Sesshomaru was my teacher OMG I would pick up his dry cleaning just to see him after school…. sighs Its Ok tho cuz I got some hot teachers :D lol Thanks for Reviewing!

Kawaiikitty—LORD FLUFFY RULES! Thanks for Reviewing!

Mizu—Sesshomaru is first I don't know about Naraku being second lol Thanks for Reviewing!

Keiko Ookami—Maybe you should send me a pic of your dad lol Just Kidding ! Thanks for Reviewing!

Rubychik09—To your questions about when Kagome will find out that Rin is actually adopted..I think it will be when she stays all night with Rin. Something like that.

Also Thanks to Crutches the Magic Hippie, Victoria, Bloodyhell16, anime-lover-forever2007,Lucky Trickster, Sleepy-Monkey, Rin101,Elle, Lyn,KamiZoe1670, Zeddy200, smile, ShadowDragonbaby, Koorime13, Kanmu Tennotsukai, Sesshylovergrl, Sesshomaru's little fucker, Myztical Star!

OMG I got 22 Review Responses just on ONE CHAPTER! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! If your not on here I'm sorry I got your reviews **after** I wrote this chapter. There were a lot of you!

NOTE: Most of you put that you want longer chapters. I can do that they will be as long as this one but I wont update like I do now. There will be longer periods of time between the updating. So tell me do you want more updating or longer chapters?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last time:

"I'll see ya tomorrow. Sweet Dreams."

"You too. Bye." I opened the door and went inside. I shut the door behind me.

I giggled quietly. Rin was already asleep. I crawled into the sleeping back on the floor and fell fast asleep.

Now:

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Kagome wake up! We got to go to School!" I looked up to see Rin already dressed for school and fuming.

"You got 10 minutes to get ready." I rolled back over and covered my head with my sleeping bag.

"I'm not going today. Sesshomaru wanted to me to skip and watch movies with him."

"Your skipping school to watch movies with my dad?" Maybe Rin isn't alright with this.

I sat up and faced Rin.

"Rin are you SURE you are alright with me and your dad dating? I mean cause if your not I won't date him."

"Last night when I came back up here I thought I would be mad. My best friend was downstairs probably making out with my dad, but I saw the way he looked at you. I only have scene that look in the movies when the guy confesses his love for the girl or vice versa. I can't be mad at my dad for wanting one of my friends as his lover. Just don't hurt him please." I saw that Rin had unshed tears in her eyes. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"I won't hurt your dad. I promise." Rin embraced me back; we stood there for a couple minutes. We pulled apart.

"Rin hunny its time to go." Sesshomaru walked into the room. He could tell that there was a sad atmosphere. "What's the matter? Did someone die or something?"

Rin and I both started chuckling.

"No Daddy we just had to talk." Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and put her arms around his middle. Sesshomaru did the same.

"Is everything alright?" He looked over at me.

"Couldn't be better." Rin looked at the clock.

"Daddy come on we gotta go." Rin grabbed his hand and started walking.

"I'll be back after I drop her off at school. Take a shower eat, whatever you want! Make yourself at home!" Sesshomaru was pulled out of the room by Rin, which cause me to laugh.

Hmm a shower... scratch that a _bath_ sounds good. I went to Rin's closet to find something to wear after I got done with my bath. I don't think she will care if I borrow something. I grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a Happy Bunny shirt that said ' It's all about me deal with it.' I walked out into the hallway. Which one is the bathroom I turned to the left and opened the door closest to me. My luck it was the bathroom and what a bathroom! It was as big as Rin's bedroom! In the middle set this big luxurious tub with jets. I set the clothes down on the counter and got undressed and walked over to the tub.

I turned on the hot water and let it fill up while I explored. I walked back over to the counter and open a big cabinet door. Inside was a TV and stereo system. I turned on the stereo and turned it to 106.3 X radio station. I walked back to the tub and got in and turned on the jets. Oh my god it was **_heaven_**!

I closed my eyes and was too busy listening/singing the song that was playing that I failed to notice the door open.

Sess POV

I just got back from dropping off Rin at school and walked in the house when I heard music. It wasn't loud but I still could hear it. I followed it till I came upon Rin's bathroom. I opened the door stealthily and walked in. There in the middle of the room was the woman that has plague my thoughts and kept me up most of the night. I noticed she had her eyes closed and was singing the song on the radio. I walked over to the counter and leaned against it and crossed my legs and arms. Lets see how long it takes her to notice I'm here.

Kag POV

The song switched from Ill Nino How can I Live Without you to Goo Goo Dolls Iris.

"Oh my song." I love this song its one of my favorites. I was singing along with the chorus.

I don't want the world to see me cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken I just want you to know who I am

I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru leaning against the counter watching me. I wonder how long he has been there?

"How long have you been there?"

"Since the beginning of this song. So this is one of your favorite songs? What is the name of it?"

" Yes it is one of my favorites and its called Iris and it's by the Goo Goo Dolls. Hmm I really love this tub."

"Yes Rin's tub is pretty nice but mine is bigger. I'll have to show it to you sometime."

"Yeah. I think it's time for me to get out I'm starting to get wrinkled. Sesshomaru could you please get out?" I tried not to laugh. He looked like someone had taken away his favorite candy. When he groaned I let a smile come to my face, still trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to eventually see you naked so the sooner the better?"

"Yes you will eventually see me naked but until then.. Out." He looks so cute right now. Oh he's even stuck out his bottom lip.

He looked at me one more time.

"That look isn't going to work with me." He was at the door ready to go out.

"Your mean." I busted out laughing. "I'll be downstairs."

He walked out of the room and I let the water out of the tub, dried off and got dressed. I put my hair up in a towel and put the clothes I slept in in the hamper I saw in the corner. I walked downstairs to the living room. I sat down on the couch. I wonder where Sesshomaru is?

I look behind me to the doorway that goes into the kitchen. I saw Sesshomaru fixing some snacks so I thought I would go help. I walked into the kitchen; I leaned on the counter.

"Need any help?" He looked up from the snacks.

"No thanks I got it. Why don't you go back into the living room and relax?"

"Alright what movie are we watching?"

"That chest in the living room holds over 200 DVD's. You pick what to watch."

Over 200? I cant even pick out what I want to watch between TWO movies let alone 200!

"Not the best idea letting me pick. I cant even pick between two!"

He started laughing.

"Ok I'll pick and you carry out the snacks." He made his way to the chest while I carried out the snacks. He made so many it took me two trips to get them all.

I went over and sat on the couch while he was putting the movie in.

"So what did you pick?" he grabbed the remote and came over and sat beside me.

" Have you seen Hero?"(I love this movie!)

"No what's it about?" I snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest. I could get use to this.

"I can't tell you a lot it will give away the twist. Just watch it." His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

I watched the movie that got my attention from the beginning. I mean you know how usually movies are boring like the first half hour. Not this one. After the movie ended I closed my eyes. I wanted to stay laying on Sesshomaru a little bit longer.

I felt him move to look down at me. I felt him kiss the top of my head. Aww he's sweet! I smiled.

"So your awake huh? I thought you was asleep" I opened my eyes and looked up at him and smiled.

"Nope I was wide awake." I couldn't resist I leaned up and kissed him on his luscious lips. I mean come on they were right there BEGGING to be kissed! If you was in my position I know you would of done the same. The kiss was short and sweet it made me want more.

I guess Sesshomaru read my mind cause he put his hand on the back of my neck and brought my lips back to his. It was great. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and let his tongue ravish my mouth.

We pulled apart a couple minutes later. I looked into his beautiful amber eyes.

He moved and pulled me down to the couch to where he was on top of me.

**(WOULD YOU GUYS SO TOTALLY HATE ME FOR STOPPING THERE?)**

"Sess we cant be doing this yet. My mom could… my mom." Oh my god I haven't talk to mom since yesterday morning! She doesn't even know where I am.

"Sesshomaru I just realized I haven't talked to my mom since yesterday morning. I bet she livid." I untangled myself from Sesshomaru and stood up.

"I have to go home." I started to walk to the stairs to get my things out of Rin's room.

Sesshomaru grabbed my arm before I started up the stairs.

"Call her and tell her you stayed all night with Rin. If you call now she will know that you didn't go to school seeing as it is only eleven o'clock."

"Your right about the school one. I'll wait and call her later" Sesshomaru's hand slid down my arm and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch.

"What was you going to say before you realized that you haven't talk to your mom?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I was going to say that if we did anything my mom could get you for statutory rape."

"Only if she found out." Sesshomaru leaned his head over and kissed my neck.

"She finds out everything." I tilted my chin up to give him better access to my neck.

"What do you mean?" he stopped kissing me and pulled me into his lap.

"You have to promise there will not be any consequences for Rin. This was a about a year ago."

"I don't think I like how this is starting. But I promise no consequences." I moved off of his lap and sat Indian style beside him.

"Last year on my birthday Rin and I kinda sorta ……wenttoaclubandgotdrunk, andwenttosomeguyshouseandstayedallnight." (HA decipher that!)

"RIN DID WHAT?" Sesshomaru jumped up and started pacing back and forth.

"HEY remember you said no consequences for Rin." I jumped up too. If Rin got in trouble she would so kill me.

"I lied I thought It was something small! Not something like getting drunk and screwing somebody!"

I jumped up and down. "who said anything about sex? Me and Rin slept in the same bed. There was NO guys around. Besides mom found out where we were and came and got us around 3." I sat back down on the couch.

"Why didn't anybody tell me that my adoptive daughter did that? Didn't your mom think to call and tell me?"

"No. Wait Rin is adopted?"

"Yeah I adopted her when she was three. Her real parents died in a plane accident. In the will it said that I would get custody of Rin."

"Does Rin know she's adopted?"

"Yeah. Her parents were friends of mine; they left Rin with me when they went off on a vacation to Hawaii. Their plane crashed into the ocean; No survivors. They were going to put Rin into foster care until some one adopted her but I couldn't let her be alone after her parents died. A four year old shouldn't be alone."

"Has she ever asked about them?" Sesshomaru sat back down on the couch beside me.

"No. I think half the time she forgets she's adopted." I leaned over and lay my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head. I tilted my head up and caught his lips. I moved so that I straddled his hips.

** Lemon Warning! Don't wanna Read Skip Ahead **

"Kagome you said-" I cut him off with my lips

"I know what I'm doing." I reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt; I pulled it up and over his head. Damn. That was all I could think while I kissed his chest. I flicked my tongue over one of his nipples; I kissed my way over to the other one and did the same thing.

I heard him moan. I couldn't believe I was really doing this after I made a big deal out of the three reasons.

He reached down and pulled off my shirt; I had my black bra on again.

"Just like yesterday at the Café. Black laced is my favorite." He kissed the tops of my breasts while his hands worked to get my bra unclasped. When my bra fell off his mouth went straight to my nipples.

"Ohh." Now I know why he moaned when I did it to him. It feels _so_ good. I reached down and unbutton his pants and unzipped them. I could feel him getting hard. I stood up so I could take off my pants. I did it very slowly stroking my body as I took them off. I looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He leaned forward and grabbed me and brought me back into his arms. He kissed my neck and said.

"Don't tease me Kagome. I want you so much." I stood up again and took off his pants and boxers. He was right. His member was rock hard. I pulled down my panties and leaned down and kissed him again.

He grabbed me and pulled me down slowly onto his member but stopped right before he went into my hot center. He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry if this hurts baby." He thrust into my virgin core. It hurt was and understatement; it felt like I was ripped open. He stayed still until I got use to him.

I moved my hips against him. He took that as a go ahead and started slowly thrusting into me. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and placed my forehead on his shoulder.

"Oh..oh." I couldn't help but make little noises. It felt so good and he was so big.

After a few moments he started moving faster. His hands were on my butt pushing so he could go deeper into me.

I was moving with him. I could feel my climax welling up inside of me just waiting to burst out onto his member.

"mm Kagome." He started kissing my shoulder and neck.

He started moving faster and thrusting harder. I could have swore I heard him growl.

After a few minutes of hard thrusting, my climax came. My climax sent Sesshomaru over the edge and he climaxed.

** Lemon Over **

I leaned my head back down on his shoulder and tried to collect my thoughts. I just had sex with my _teacher_ while I'm still a _minor_. And the worst one? _We didn't use a condom._

"Kagome hunny say something. Do you regret it?" Did I? I don't know. But I didn't want to hurt him.

"No I don't. Do you?" I leaned back and looked him in his eyes.

"No I don't. How about we got take a bath." I saw the look in his eyes. We just had sex and he wants more? Men!

"Separate ones sounds good." I laughed as he groaned.

"Like I said before Meanie." I stood up and grabbed my discarded clothes and kissed him on his cheek before I went and took another bath in Rin's bathroom.

The rest of the day until Rin came home was spent watching movies on the couch. Ever since we had sex I felt like I could really be myself around him. When he made a reference to sex or kissed me I didn't blush like I did before. To say the least I felt more comfortable around him.

When Rin came home she found us on the couch snuggled up to each other watching Finding Nemo. She walked in and leaned on the couch.

"I can tell Kagome picked out this movie." I looked up and her and laughed.

"Yep. My favorite cartoon." I moved my feet so she could sit at the bottom of the couch.

"How was school?" Rin giggled.

"It was fine but I kinda ran into some people." She looked at me "Did you know that Kouga and Shippo go to our school?" I tried not to laugh.

"Are you serious?" Rin nodded her head. Just my luck. The guy at the club goes to my school.

"Wait are they the two guys from the club?" Sesshomaru looked back and forth between Rin and me.

I looked up at him. "Yep it's them."

He shook his head. " I am not quitting that job now. I'm not letting you too be alone at that school with them two. I don't trust them."

"Dad you have to quit remember your deal with Kagome." I just kept staring into his eyes. They looked worried. I knew I was defeated before I even began fighting.

"Alright I'll switch history classes and you still can work there. Is that fine?"

He smiled. "It's great" He leaned down and kissed me on my lips.

I could hear Rin groan.

"Now they are going to make out." She got up. "I think I'm going to go get something to eat."

I smiled as she said that. I broke the kiss and was getting ready to stand up.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Well I too am hungry and I need to call my mother. I'll probably got home today sometime." I don't want to go home. I want to stay here and be with him.

"I know you have to go home sometime. I just don't want it to be so soon."

"Well it is possible for her to let me stay again if I tell her Rin and me have a project to do before tomorrow."

He smiled and walked over to the phone cradle and tossed it to me.

I dialed the number.

"Hello Higurashi residence."

"Hey mom."

"Kagome where have you been?"

"I stayed with Rin last night and I forgot to call you. It was late

after the movie."

"Well I'm happy your ok."

"Can I stay all night with her again?"

"Sure Kagome. Just come get some clothes ok."

"Ok thanks mom."

I hung up the phone.

"hmm she said it was ok..and without a reason. Something's up." I was mumbling to myself. I looked at Sesshomaru.

"She said it was ok I just had to come get some clothes." He smiled. He's happy I couldn't tell him that I know it's a trap that mom has something up her sleeve. That is the way my mother is. She liked to trick people into doing something she wants them to do.

Sesshomaru walked toward me. "That is great. I get you for another twenty-four hours." I smiled as he kissed me.

"I'm going to go get my clothes." I turned away from him. "Don't be surprised if I don't come back." I mumbled that part to myself.

"Bye Rin I'll be back later."

"Bye Mommy!" I could hear Rin laughing. I looked at Sesshomaru he was laughing too.

"Hit her for me. Bye" I walked out the door. I had everything I needed in my car.

I drove to my house trying to figure out what my mother was planning.

When I got home she was sitting in the living room.

"Kagome we need to talk." I sat down beside her.

"Now I want you to listen don't interrupt. I know you were with a man last night. I know that man is Rin's father. And I'm pretty sure you lost your virginity." Shit I told ya mom always found out everything. "Now I wont press charges against him but you have to stay away from him until you are eighteen. Then you can date him."

"How did you find out?"

"I have my sources." I knew she wouldn't tell me.

"Can I call and tell him?" Just like prison. Only one phone call.

"Yeah"

I went up to my room and grabbed my red cordless phone.

"Hello"

"Hey Sesshomaru."

"Kagome? What's the matter?"

I cleared my throat. I can feel the tears welling up as I sat there.

"umm well I wont be back tonight. My mother tricked me. She

knows everything. I knew she would find out."

"Do I need a lawyer?"

"No. She said she's not going to press charges but I have to stay

away from you until I turn eighteen."

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds.

"You knew something like this was going to happen that is why

you said 'Don't be surprised if I don't come back'".

"You heard that?"

"Yeah I have excellent hearing."

"Yeah I knew she had something up her sleeve."

I could hear him sigh.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry about this"

"Don't be sorry. Your not the one that is ripping us apart."

"No but I am the one who started the sex. I don't regret it.

But maybe we should have waited."

"Yeah maybe."

"Well I got to go. I'll miss you." I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

"I'll Miss you too. Bye."

"Bye." I stayed on the line till I heard the soft click that said he hung up.

I lay down on my bed and let the tears out. I cried myself to sleep. And the bad thing was I already missed him.

OK another chapter! 10 pages! Hope its worth the wait!

_**Reviews:**_

**VampiricGoth**— I really liked your review. Your Gonna love what happens next. Thank you for Reviewing!

**Kagamoesiun**—You will find out in this Chapter. He's going to pull something on kagome. Its going to be good! Thank you for Reviewing!

**Sesshy-chanlova4eva**—I'm glad you like my ideas. And here you are again in the Review Responses! Thank you for Reviewing!

**Anime-lover-forever2007**—I do that a lot too! Most of my ideas I dream up. Like I play the story out in my before I go to sleep and most of the time I end up dreaming about it and get ideas. Ur so right he is so fucking hot! Thank you for Reviewing!

**Sesshomaru'sPersonalFanGirl**—thanks for your approval! Lol I'm going to slack of just so Sesshomaru can come check up on me! You wont be seeing him anytime soo if he does! To your question whether or not He's going to be a demon? That is a yes he is and so is Inuyasha and Kouga and Shippo (they come into the stop later). I just now thought of this while I was sitting here OK...Kagome's Mom is going to take the family (Kagome, Her, Her grandpa and Souta) to an old shire hotel. The Owner Keade(who is a miko) sees that kagome is a miko and trains her for the week that they are there. When she comes back to her house and sees Sesshomaru again she can sense his demonic aura. Will Kagome accept him? HA you have to wait to find out! OK that is enough for now! OH YEAH I AM SOOO GOOD I JUST THOUGHT OF THAT WHILE SITTING HERE! This is like the longest Review Response I have EVER written.. FEEL SPECIAL! lol JK Thank you for Reviewing!

**Keikoookami**—lol I was just kidding Thank you for Reviewing!

**Kjinuyasha **– Yes Rin is adopted and Yes Sesshomaru is a demon. Yes Sesshomaru ages slow. Thank you for Reviewing!

**ASLO THANKS TO:**

**Sesshy-Chan, SesshomaruGal, Babyphat, Bishes, Lucy-fic, Sheenachi, ILOVEInuyasha07, Joey, Vixenia, lyn, Aisu-Hime, Inu Girl Demon, Myztical Star, Zeddy200, SinWiccan, YoukaiTenshi, Fluffy's Pet Girl, Missy1516, Charmedforever911. xtremeshorty, Kiararcutie4, Hellspixie18!**


	7. POLL

Hello FanFiction World! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in years. Ive been writing I just haven't been typing and posting. So im putting this on all my stories that I still write and asking you guys which story do you want a chapter to first? Most Votes wins.

Thanks

Demented.


End file.
